Date
by everyday0203
Summary: Prompt #5 for GaaSaku month! i have to apologize since i only had about an hour to do this...proofreading was not possible :-/


Prompt #5! Didn't really have chance to proofread this thing...sorry in advance!

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

She stomped her foot in frustration. He was so hard headed sometimes.

Flashing her a look of annoyance before returning to the scroll he had opened on his desk he mumbled, "It's just another day, Sakura."

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she tapped her forearm with her fingers. She was going to get her way one way or another.

"Sasami, is today _just _another day?"  
The older woman that was busying herself with watering the plants in Gaara's office chuckled and shook her head.  
Pleading with her eyes, Sakura was begging the woman to take her side.  
Moving behind Gaara to get the plant behind him she said softly, "When I was young like you two, today would bring me so much excitement and joy...some of my fondest memories in fact."

Gaara grimaced as he watched Sakura's eyes start to sparkle with promise.

"And now, Sasami?" Gaara asked the retreating back of the woman.

Turning around, she smiled and said, "My husband and I enjoy a quiet night to ourselves."

Sakura huffed as he returned, once again, to his work. Sasami threw Sakura a sympathetic smile, and then left the room.

"Gaara..." Sakura whined. "Is going out with me too much to ask?"  
"Going out with you, no. Going out with you _tonight_, yes."

Trudging her way to the couch, she knew she wasn't going to win this one.  
Staring out the window, she watched as girls excitedly talked to one another as the guys tried to play their best 'cool' act for them. Couples walked closer together than usual, whispering to one another.  
It just wasn't fair. It was Valentine's Day, and she was stuck with a stick in the mud.

Hearing high pitched voices echo down the hallway, Sakura jumped back to life. Maybe she still had a chance.  
As if reading her mind, Gaara looked up at her and said threateningly, "Don't even think about it."  
Pretending like she hadn't heard him, Sakura marched out of his office and headed the girls off.

"Hi ladies, can I borrow you for a second?" Sakura asked sweetly as she ushered them into his office.  
Her inner self got sick satisfaction when she watched his face pale as the girls entered.

"Kazekage-sama." the girls said in unison, bowing politely.

"Ladies, Gaara and I were discussing what we were going to do tonight, and we can't seem to figure out what. I'm almost tempted to just stay in and do nothing all night..." Sakura baited.

"What?!" the girls all said in unison.

"You can't stay in tonight!" A blonde shinobi chimed.  
"Kazekage-sama! You have to make her go out tonight!" another whined.  
"It's the most romantic day of the year! You guys _have _to go out!" One swooned.

Sakura beamed, her plan was working perfectly.

"Gaara-sama, if she won't go out with you tonight, _I _will..."

Well, maybe not perfectly. It was time for the little she-devils to leave.

"You've convinced me ladies, thank you!" Sakura said as she all but shoved them out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Gaara let out a low chuckle and leaned back in his chair.  
"What are _you_ looking so smug about?" Sakura said, feeling heat start to rise to her cheeks.

"It would appear that I'm winning this argument."  
"Fine!" she shouted, throwing her arms up in the air. "We won't go out tonight. We'll just stay in like we _always _do!"  
Stomping over to the door, she swung it open and slammed it behind her.

The hospital was slow. Only a handful of small accidents of romantic plans gone tragically wrong.

She was slightly ashamed of how she had acted earlier...it really wasn't _that_ big of a deal to her.  
She was just hoping that the holiday would spur an unplanned night out for once. They always stayed in and spent quiet nights to themselves, just this once she wanted to go out and get some excitement in their lives.

She was just finishing up with bandaging a man's hand that he had burned trying to put out the fire of what he said was "a hundred candles" when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.  
The man looked panicked for a second and attempted to bow while she still had a firm grasp on his arm.  
Glancing behind her, she saw Gaara dressed in his normal street clothes.

"Are you finished?" he asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Just about." she said as she turned back around to her patient.

"Good. I'll be waiting for you in the lobby."

Forcing a smile, she apologized to the man and finished up quickly.  
A storm raged within her as she stalked her way to the lobby. First, he refused to take her out tonight, and now he had the audacity to bother her at work. He was probably here to gloat about his victory in their argument...well, it was time she took him down a notch or two...

Leaning casually against the wall, he watched as she approached.  
Opening her mouth to let out a slew of angry comments, she was interrupted by him asking, "Ready?"

All of her previous train of thought stopped immediately.

"For what?" she asked.

"Our date." he stated simply.

"But...you said..." she stuttered and looked around. Catching a glimpse of herself in a nearby window she gasped, "I can't go out like this!"

"Why not?"

"Look at me! I'm a mess! My hair isn't done, I need a shower, I'm not even dressed up!"

"You look fine to me."

"I'm a mess!" she said again.

Walking over to her, he turned her around to look at her reflection again. "All of the men in in Suna will be jealous."

Turning around to look at him again she asked quietly, "Are we really going out?"  
Nodding and gesturing to the doors, he gently placed his hand on the small of her back and pushed her forward.

Smiling smugly, she stopped and said, "I win."

Shaking his head and opening the door for her, she marched out into the streets to what she knew was going to be a great night.


End file.
